coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9321 (8th December 2017)
Plot As the women chatter excitedly, David looks daggers at Gary. Izzy and Jake visit and are pleased to hear about the engagement. Shona tells David that now is not the time to say anything. George is released and the family return to No.3, intent on staying a while. Norris isn't pleased. Jude tells Mary they have to talk and resolve their issues. Shona tells David to ask Gary to confess his paternity of Nicola's baby to Sarah himself. Zeedan returns home with the news of the sacking and unwittingly interrupts Kate and Rana's tryst. Robert collapses in the bistro kitchen. Tyrone gets a reluctant Fiz to agree to a drink with Beth and Kirk. Gary guesses that David knows and tries to explain what happened. Michelle finds Robert collapsed and gets Daniel to phone an ambulance. Gary promises to tell Sarah the truth after he has visited Anna. Aidan tells a furious Alya he was in the area of Showcase's office when they rang him and he didn't have time to summon her. She refuses to listen to him. Tyrone tells Kirk about their meet-up, lying that Fiz wants to make up. Anna is ecstatic to see Gary and gets him to promise never to go back to the Ukraine. Mary tells a resentful Jude her age and inexperience meant that she couldn't have looked after him. They agree to start again. Angie thanks Tracy for preventing her from flying off. Beth and Fiz row again when it quickly becomes apparent they've been lied to by their menfolk. Sarah chatters excitedly about the wedding, provoking David into telling her about Nicola's pregnancy. Robert is kept in hospital overnight. He confesses to Michelle about his debts and that he has no money left. Gary returns to Sarah's rage. She throws him out of the house. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Nick's Bistro - Kitchen *Weatherfield General - Robert's room *Norcross Prison - Visiting room Notes *This episode marks the 2,000th appearance of the character of Tracy Barlow although this number had been shared by four actors: Christabel Finch (242 episodes), Holly Chamarette (71 episodes), Dawn Acton (286 episodes) and Kate Ford (1,401 episodes). *Last appearance of Norris Cole until 6th May 2019 following Malcolm Hebden suffering a heart attack in the month that this episode was broadcast. *A warder in Norcross Prison is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle is horrified when Robert collapses; and Kirk and Tyrone dupe Beth and Fiz into meeting for a drink. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,730,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2017 episodes